


When a Jaeger falls, the World mourns.

by StarsGarters



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about the Shatterdome and how they mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Jaeger falls, the World mourns.

“When a Jaeger falls, the World mourns.” 

A politician once said that, back when they supported the program and hadn’t retreated behind massive, placating Walls. 

The Kaiju surface through the Breach more rapidly than ever, the crew of the Shatterdomes have barely enough time to repair the Jaegers, let alone mourn their dead. And there are many of them. 

Yancy Becket’s name is stamped into a piece of Gipsy Danger’s torn fuselage and mounted on the Anchorage Memorial Wall, next to the other pilots both Jumphawk and Jaeger. It doesn’t matter if they perished by Kaiju attack or by everyday accidental tragedy. Each of the names on the makeshift memorial are a reminder of their sacrifice. This is the only Wall that the Jaeger program respects. Each of the sites are a sacred place not known to the outside world.

The techs take a photo send it to Raleigh in an attachment. They don’t want him to have to look at until he’s ready, but they need to let him know that his brother is on the Wall. With the rest of his departed Anchorage Shatterdome family.

Once the reporters are gone after Operation Pitfall, the Hong Kong Shatterdome continues the tradition. 

Tang Cheung Wei, Tang Hu Wei, and Tang Jin Wei. Sasha and Alexis Kaidanovsky. Charles “Chuck” Hansen. Stacker Pentacost. 

All are placed on the Wall with great solemnity and utter respect. Marshal Hercules Hansen is seen touching his son’s marker, a piece of Striker Eureka that was leftover from repairs and then brushing his fingertips over Marshal Pentacost’s, his good friend from the Mark One glory days. 

Raleigh excuses himself for a moment and in the quiet of the Kwoon, he finally opens that attachment on his phone and lets himself look at the memorial of his brother, Yancy. “We did it, bro. We did it.” He opens the next image, where Yancy’s marker is surrounded by all of the other fallen brave men and women, and he whispers, “We all did it. “


End file.
